


With my wings we'll be together

by Solrey



Series: Yunsang Agenda [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Kang Yeosang, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Claiming Bites, Dark Fantasy, Demon Jeong Yunho, Dubious Ethics, Fallen Angels, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, Pain Kink, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Predator/Prey, Ripped Wings, Undefined Relationship, Yunho gets turned on by blood, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: In the end he knew that the angel wanted him to win, saw it in the lingering gazes, in brushed touches. Even if the angel hadn’t even known they would be on his tracks, was his falling destined to happen at this point.And Yunho would be there to catch him-To rip his wings off once and for all.It would be Yunho’s privilege alone.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Series: Yunsang Agenda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	With my wings we'll be together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Yunsang! Content! I hoped we would get more Yunsang content with them sticking so close lately but it's still rare... So I'm just deciding on a whim that I will now introduce a Yunsang Agenda next to my Minsang Agenda (one day,,, I will update this one,,,). 
> 
> More Yunsang content :D! 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a multitude of things. The last salary lupin episode, Yeosang's japan promo picture, me listening to Wings by Pixy (I also took the title from them). As you can see, it moved something, lol- Also blame Aurora, she planted this angel sang seed into my brain. 
> 
> I tagged this fic as dubious consent for the fact that we simply don't know if Yeosang really agreed to all of this beforehand since the story doesn't enlightens us in this regard. I leave it up to you if Yeosang did this willingly or if he was manipulated into this decision.

The progress of falling had already sent into motion.

The clock was ticking, not stopping once to let him catch his breath. 

Darkness fluttered through the forest, consuming what wasn’t fast enough to escape it’s grasp. 

Fast on the tracks of the ones it had deemed to eat the shadows within the darkness never strayed from their paths, eyes set on their prey. 

It was a hunt. 

A hunt for what all of them desired. What every single soul born from within the darkness wanted to claim- 

Their prey precious and soft, so warm to touch and dear to hold. 

So easily to corrupt. 

What once had been the purest white, not even the prettiest clouds able to compare, had become ashen over time before it faded into dark black, as if dropped into the most sticky ink. 

Beautiful. To image and to see. They way black just defied everything this man was, had been, was destined to be. 

And he was one of the reason why it had come this far, why this purest soul of them all had searched for something he shouldn’t have been aware of, not wanted and especially not desired. It filled him with a sense of pride. 

The only thing needed to top everything was now the angel who was running away from them- from  _ him.  _

Yunho would get his hands on him. The angel would be his no matter what. 

So what if his friends had equally corrupted their beautiful prey, had their hands on him, pulled on his heart strings as if playing music instruments. 

In the end he  _ knew  _ that the angel wanted him to win, saw it in the lingering gazes, in brushed touches. Even if the angel hadn’t even known they would be on his tracks, was his falling destined to happen at this point.

And Yunho would be there to catch him- 

To rip his wings off once and for all. 

It would be Yunho’s privilege alone. 

He melted with the shadows, following the lead the precious angel left behind, his fingers shaking in anticipation. Yunho felt the darkness move and rush by, different kinds of dark entities trying to race him, to get their dirty hands on Yunho’s price- 

But who was able to outrun him? Yunho laughed menacingly at their tries. 

Gaspes followed him when he surpassed those with the desire to take what was rightfully his, those who believed it wasn’t Yunho’s place to claim the fallen angel- 

He would show them just how  _ much  _ the angel was at his mercy. 

This beautiful, innocent, soft angel that Yeosang was. Ah, just the thought of holding him once more made Yunho cross the darkness a bit quicker, faster, eyes locked on where his lovely prey had began to run at. 

The path his angel had chosen practically shining in front of his eyes. 

Yunho was so close. Felt the shaking form already against his fingertips, the salty skin against his tongue- 

There, not far, did the angel tumble through the woods, running, running, running. 

No way out. If it wasn’t Yunho who would get him, someone else would, the angel had no way of escaping his fate. 

Just there, meters before him, was the most beautiful creature to exist and Yunho would be the one to claim him as his, as the one who completed the fall once and for all. 

Who would yank that black hair back-

Felt those black inked feathers underneath his fingers- 

Whose teeth would claim what had always been his from the moment his eyes had laid on him- 

Yeosang  _ is  _ his. 

Then finally,  _ finally,  _ his fingers curled around the angel’s arm and the electricity running through his veins made Yunho’s fingernail dig deep into the warm flesh. 

A loud, deep scream echoed back from the forest while the trees turned their crowns away.

Yunho pulled the angel against his chest as close as he could get, one arm around his stomach, his body leaning over Yeosang and bending him downwards, his once white prideful wings nothing more than pitiful black ores against his beautiful skin. 

With heavy breathing Yeosang stilled inside of his grasp and Yunho could feel all the different emotions bleed out of the angel as if it was nothing. It was delicious. He fed on it. 

Curling his fingers just a bit more he breathed against the angel’s ears hot and excited. 

“Caught you~”

The whimper that followed was music to his ears, nothing more sensual and arousing than knowing that his prey was his-

“Yu- Yun-” 

Yunho chuckles deeply when he feels the warm tears rolling over Yeosang’s cheeks hitting him in the progress as well. Ah, how he had missed feeling Yeosang shake against him, whimpering with every touch, starved to feel him more and more. 

“I’m here baby~ I’ve got you~”

His voice his dangerously low while his breath fans over Yeosang’s shoulder. It feels like he is drowning in the angel and how sweetly he calls his name, how his weak fingers claw Yunho’s exposed arms enough to draw blood, it makes him shudder in excitement. 

Finally  _ his- _

He hears the disappointed voices in the darkness, some claiming he had cheated, others claiming the race had been rigged from the very start. 

Yunho couldn’t laugh enough about them. 

Yeosang was his. Officially. Only his. 

It was Yunho’s privilege to corrupt him to the core, to make him his, to claim and never give back to the annoying gods in the sky. 

“You know what happens now.” He whispers low fingers slowly crawling back from his arms over his waist to his back, slowly gliding upwards over the dirtied white clothes which where stained over in over with mud and blood, tracing the place where the wings spread from the broad back. “What I’m allowed to do now.” 

Yeosang whimpers, chokes on his breath, calling his name in desperation. The angel had wanted this for so long and Yunho would be glad to be the one to do it, to have him fall right before him. 

“Fall for me, Yeosang~”

And so, he does. 

Yunho’s big hand takes the base of the wing and pulls with all of his strength, the muscle fibres snapping with every centimetre he pulls on it more and more, the thrill of hearing it making him rip on it stronger- and with an angled turn of his hand he break the bones, the wing blood soaked in his hand. Yeosang’s pained cries echoed back from the forest and lure in those who had lost but Yunho gave them a fair warning of staying away. 

Fresh, intoxicating blood streamed down from the wound on the angels back while the ripped wing painted his hands in red liquid, the warm of it sending a shiver through him. 

Mesmerized by the view he let the wing glied out of his hands while his eyes stayed on the heavy breathing body before him, eating up those pained, choked cries, the breathless whispers of his name-

His bloodied had holding Yeosang’s face still, he takes his other hand and curls it around the end of the shaft, feeling of the wing shakes in pain, jerks when he touches-

And he pulls at the second black wing with as much enthusiasm as with the first one. 

The muscles beneath his fingers scream at him to stop, to not pull, to not break what was left, to leave the angle be but Yunho only laughed dark, twisting his hand enough to break the wig and rip it off in one swift motion. 

Yeosang collapsed against his arm, floods of tears escaping, pained breathing- 

Blood, so much blood. Both of Yunho’s hands where covered in it, splashed and tainted, the warm red liquid’s iron smell hitting his nose and his eyes snapped from his arms to the fallen angel’s back, seeing the dirty white clothes soaked over and over in red. 

Beautiful.

  
Yeosang never been more beautiful. 

Only like this, painted in red-

Yunho pressed him against his chest and felt aroused, the smell of  _ Yeosang’s  _ blood making him high, drugged- unable to move forward. He needed him. 

And one hand wandering over Yeosang’s crotch told him the fallen angel was equally as aroused at what had happened. Throbbing against his palm, Yunho couldn’t help but push the weak angel forward until they where leaning against a tree, his hands guiding Yeosang’s to hold onto the it tight. 

Yeosang’s weak, soft voice was calling for him when Yunho ripped his clothes off, not minding one bit how the shredded pieces littered the ground beneath. 

The fallen angel’s back was even more beautiful than could have imagined with the stumps left, the blood still leaking, a contrast against the bright skin. 

It made his blood boil. 

This was his doing.

Yeosang was branded by him for all eternity. 

There was no running away, no escaping, no denying-

The fallen one was his until Yunho would give him free, and that would never happen. His love for Yeosang surpassing everything possible. 

Every single soul would forever be reminded that Yeosang belong to Yunho. 

He let his hand glide over Yeosang’s exposed back, feeling how he jerked when he brushed past the stumps, laughing when Yeosang weakly said his name in a desperate manner, as if he was urging him on to finally do it-

The blood he collected with his hands pushed Yunho into the man’s gasping hole, thrusting his fingers in and out without any kind of mercy, roughly forcing his way in. 

Shortly. Yunho had no patience for gentleness tonight. 

With a vigor only Yeosang evoked in him he discarded his own pants, stepping out them and marvelling at how big he looked like when he pressed himself against the cleft of the fallen’s ass.

“Yunho-” 

One hand moved back to Yunho and he growled deeply when he caught it, strong grip around the wrist. His eyes flicker over Yeosang’s ass once more. 

With the other hand he spreads the asscheek and reveals the twitching hole, the blood he had brought there shimmering and glistering, inviting him in- 

So he did the only rational thing and poked his length against what belonged to him. 

Yeosang choked on his breath and Yunho let his arm go, used the new free hand to align himself correctly and push in one move. Yeosang clenched around him at the intrusion in a painful manner but Yunho only laughed when the fallen moaned deeper than he had every heard him moan. 

“Mine, only mine.”

He sank his teeth deep into Yeosang’s shoulder when he began to move inside of him, roughly pulling him back against his thrusts, savouring all the broken pleas and whimpers, the way Yeosang tried his best to move back. 

The bites was strong enough to make Yunho taste blood. He felt intoxicated by it. His tastebuds exploding with the taste of Yeosang inside of his mouth. 

Hips slamming into the weak fallen’s body he pressed him against the tree, loud whimpers informing him that the new position did things to his angel- 

“ _ Yun-”  _

“Close?”

Yunho hums into his ear when he finally releases the fallen’s shoulder with a wet sound. 

“ _ Close- close- _ ”

Yeosang began to hiccup, undeniable turned on by the way Yunho had handled him. And Yunho was equally as affected. 

Very affected. 

Yeosang’s blood tasted like heaven and hell at the same time, sweet as clouds but corrupted through the most dangerous poison. He wanted to taste more, leap and survive on nothing else but this. 

Yunho bit down again on the other shoulder and that send Yeosang over the edge, spent and exhausted, painting the tree in white with heavy breathings and pained whimpers. He fucked him through it like the ragdoll he was for Yunho. 

It was the quiet but oh so loud pleading of being filled which got Yunho then, his body jerking when he unloaded inside, kept them both still pressed against the tree. 

“Mine for all eternity~” 

Yeosang only nods, tears streaming down his face, fucked out expression with hazy eyes looking back at him, over the shoulder-

Yunho slips out and Yeosang almost immediately crumbles, so weak he had become-

And he scoops him up, hands underneath the weak body, holding him up and close to his body, the shadows molding and dressing them back on. Yunho nudges his face to the side, pointing onto the ground where Yeosang’s bloody ripped out wings laid. 

Yeosang stared at them for a moment through his still hazed eyes, unfocused before he looks up to Yunho lets his head role to the side, eyes slipping close. 

He chuckles and demands the shadows to take his newest possession, slowly walking back into the darkness, to his home.

“All mine~ just mine.”

Where Yeosang was already expected. 

And Yunho would never let him leave from again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not claiming this was a smart idea but yeah...
> 
> Anyways my sfw [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SolreyItIs) and my [ CC](https://curiouscat.me/@SolreyItIs). If you feel more comfortable with interacting or sending me ideas, I have an more or less active [nsfw account](https://twitter.com/Solshorizon). My dms are open on both accounts and I would discuss nsfw stuff freely on my nsfw account if anyone wants to.


End file.
